Mabel! No more Smiley Dip! 2!: This again?
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: Nathaniel Northwest has returned to retake Gravity Falls and the entire Pines Clan is going to have to fight tooth and nail to protect their new home! A sequel to "Mabel! No more Smiley Dip!"
1. Chapter 1

Mabel! No more Smiley Dip! 2!: This again? ch.1

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

It was a dark and stormy night...Which made things perfect for what Nathaniel Northwest had planned! "Work faster you lugs." He shouts at the three goons that "woke him". They drag more weird, arcane stuff into a strange rune circle.

Nathaniel glared at the town. He gave his family one simple obligation: wake him up 100 years after he went to 'sleep'! That was how long it took for the sap of that primordial oak tree he ate to stabilize and his natural wizard powers to enhance a thousand fold!

Well, no matter...he was awake now...and things were going to change. "Okay buddy! We moved your stuff! So pay us what you promised!" Shouted Moe.

Nathaniel smirked. "There's one more thing I need you to move, it's in the center of the circle."

Moe shrugs as he and the others walk to the center of the circle. They look around confused. "Uh, there's nothing in-

Nathaniel snaps his fingers-

 **ZAP!**

The three Stooges screamed as they burst into flames as the circle activates, their life essence sucked away to power it.

Nathaniel smirked. He really only needed one sacrifice...But he missed grinding the working class under his heel so much!...Besides, he didn't want to pay.

All across town, giant, ancient towers rose from the earth...and began to activate...

…...

Meanwhile, Pacifica was in the bathroom. She paled as she looked at a stick...Then quickly threw it away...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	2. Chapter 2

Mabel! No more Smiley Dip! 2!: This again? ch.2

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

 **Mysterious Towers pop out of the ground overnight!**

 **Town confused!**

Dipper looked at the headline and groaned. _Was it really asking too much that we get a week of peace?_ Indeed, it had been only a week since Gideon had bit it for good and they got the shack back...Also a week since he and Wendy married.

Tonight's party was supposed to celebrate both his defeating Gideon and their honey moon!...not that they hadn't been enjoying themselves before that...Although they would have to rethink the bed room situation...Mabel still couldn't look at them without throwing up after accidentally walking in on them-

Dipper flustered as he shook his head of that thought. _In any case this is probably something very bad...well whatever it is I'll have to look into it tomorrow, Wendy deserves this party!...But I should probably double-check the defenses just in case..._

…...

Tyrone's eye's widened. "Are you sure?" He asks. Pacifica nods. Tyrone says nothing...he just excitedly grabs her and twirls her in the air...

…...

The party so far was a hit! The townspeople had mixed feelings about Gideon's demise(they were more confused than anything really)...But that didn't stop them from loving a good party!

"What do you say guys is this party legendary? When I say "Mabel" you say "Pines"!" Exclaims Mabel.

 **MABEL! PINES! MABEL! PINES! MABEL! PINES!**

Wendy and Dipper danced. Tyrone and Pacifica danced. Stan tried to dance with someone- **SLAP!** For the most part, good times all around!

…...

Nathaniel Northwest looked through binoculars and cringed. _So this is the commoner who thinks he can sully my family?...Well, we'll see about that!_

He turns around and began to invoke a powerful incantation-

 **May those who once tried to deny me what I crave...Rise to serve me from beyond the grave!**

The corpses of all those who tried to cross the Northwest family began to reanimate, rise up and march toward the party...

 **Take heed, I sense he's corrupted my progeny with his seed...so slit her stomach open until she bleeds!**

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	3. Chapter 3

Mabel! No more Smiley Dip! 2!: This again? ch.3

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

Dipper was now very thankful that after the whole Gideon fiasco, he'd given in to his inner-paranoia and set up defenses for the shack.

Whoopee cushion launchers, sneezing powder, Plasma orbs, Pixel shooters, tiger traps, leaf blowers, and Cheery bombs. These were there weapons against the undead hordes!

But even these crazy weapons paled in comparison to the most dangerous creature in creation...A bored Varrick with too much time on his hands!

"HA! HA! This is great! I can build and test my experimental weaponry all I want; and technically I'm morally in the right!" Exclaimed Varrick. Ah he set several Zombies on fire using his jury-rigged flamethrower while laughing manically.

He turns to his wife Zhu Li. "Remind me again why we don't go to my employees parties more often?"

She sighed. "Because you keep blowing something up whenever you do come." She (again)reminds in a resigned, exasperated way.

Varrick just looks confused. "That's the reason? But my 'blowing stuff up' skills couldn't be more in demand here!" Exclaimed Varrick as he blew up another large group of the undead for emphasis.

Zhu Li groaned. She just knew that she was going to regret this...

"Fine, you can bring **one** gun to these outings from now on." Varrick kisses her. "Thanks sweetie!" He says right before he builds a bomb out of napkins and flings it at more zombies.

Zhu Li just sighed as she called the bomb squad. "Hey Fran. It's me. Just a heads up."...

…...

It took several hours, but they wiped out the horde...unfortunately, it wasn't over yet-

 **ZAP!**

"Hello." Said an old-timey looking guy who'd just popped out of thin air. Pacifica turned pale. "I-it can't be!" She stated horrified. Everyone was on their guard. They too recognized the man. With his statue in the center of town, how could they not?

"N-nathaniel Northwest?" Asked a confused Dipper. Nathaniel chuckled. "In the flesh." He then turns to the Tyrone.

"And you must be the repulsive commoner who thinks he can weasel his way into my family and fortune." Said Nathaniel with a sneer.

Tyrone glares right back. "Big talk from the man who used to be a dung-shoveling village idiot!" He retorts.

Nathaniel laughed. "Boy, that was just a ruse to get myself picked by those pompous government officials to be apart of their cover-up." Nathaniel smirks as he reminisced...

…...

 _William Henry Harrison gasped as he read the contract he'd signed a year ago with new eyes. He looked in horror at the man who moments ago broke into his house and slaughtered his security detail._

" _What have I done!?" Exclaimed the president in horror._

 _Nathaniel laughed! "You gave me dominion over this great nation! I might not have the power to enforce this now...But don't worry, you won't live to see it."_

 _An eerie blue glow surrounded the president...right before he burst into flames._

 _Nathaniel handed a bag of gold to his followers. "Shame, the president dying of pneumonia like that." Said Nathaniel with a smirk._

 _His followers simply nodded as they 'cleaned up' the office._

…...

Nathaniel laughed at their horrified expressions. "Yes, they wanted a puppet...but got a puppeteer instead."

He then threw back his head and laughed. With the help of my towers and the power of the Gnome Gemulets held by my faithful forest guardian followers...Soon I'll be invincible!"

He then gives Pacifica a smile. "But don't worry my dear, I'm a reasonable man...if you slit this upstarts throat and get an abortion by the end of the week; I'll welcome you back to the family with open arms...otherwise I'll have you stoned to death...CIAO!"

And with that, he levitated away. The misanthropic sociopath cackled to himself. _Those fools have no idea what I'm planning!_

… _..._

Tyrone and Dipper looked at each other. "Standard; Trying to trick us to gather the Macguffin's for him cliche?" Asked Tyrone in annoyance.

Dipper rolled his eye's equally irritated. "Definitely."...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	4. Chapter 4

Mabel! No more Smiley Dip! 2!: This again? ch.4

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

"So your my second in command's great-great-great grandson?" "Yes, I'm Winklemeyer IV." Explained the man. Nathaniel nodded. "And have you accomplished what I asked of him all those many years ago?"

Mr. Wink nodded. "Yes, sir! Using the shadowy cabal that you financed, we've built towers all across the country...whenever your ready to assume the mantel of president, the nation will fall to you!"

Nathaniel laughed. "Excellent! And with Harrison and Trembly dead their will be nothing to stop me from doing that when I'm back at full strength!

Mr. Wink paled. "Er...right...about that...funny story...

…Meanwhile...

"I hereby pronounce you Snake and Badger! My you be blessed by dozens of snadgers!" Exclaims Trembly...

…...

"What!? He's still alive!?" Screamed Nathaniel; he'd been so certain that he'd been the only one to learn the power of the brittle!

Before Wink can say anything, Nathaniel summons a weird bug to attach itself to the back of Wink's head. Which then begins to zap him.

"You idiot! I can't claim dominion of this land as long as there are people who can contest my claim! And since Trembly 'technically' never signed a resignation, that gives him equal claim!"

Wink said nothing, he was too busy writhing in pain.

Nathaniel peered out over Gravity Falls. _Alright Nathaniel...calm down...There's still time to fix this, between finding the Gemulets and trying to destroy my towers and their guardians...Those twerps will be busy for weeks!_

…...

"Thanks again for helping us with this." Said Dipper to Varrick. "Anything for my best employee!...That has agreed to add 4 more years to his contract!"

Dipper sighed. "Let's just do this." Varrick eagerly nodded. "LET HER RIP!" He screams!

All around the mines, the giant Drills begin to activate...

…...

Nathaniel watched in disbelieving astonishment as all his towers sank through the ground, fell through the earth, and burnt up in the earths molten core.

Nathaniel was so stunned by this turn of events that he genuinely didn't know what to do or feel about this-

"Okay! I'm alright!" Shouts Wink as he finally recovers. Nathaniel shrugs. _When in doubt...Torture the underings!_

 **ZAP!**

 **GAH!**

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	5. Chapter 5

Mabel! No more Smiley Dip! 2!: This again? ch.5

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

 _What is with these new-fangled hero's? Don't they know how to fight a proper battle?!_ Thought Nathaniel to himself annoyed.

After all that trouble he went through with filling all those towers with traps and mini-bosses! Those things didn't come cheap! And now they didn't come to fight him in an all out bloody battle royal! Instead they go underground and prepare themselves!

 _A thinking hero? Of all the idiotic notions!_ This whole thing had annoyed him so much, he'd sealed Mr. Wink into the 'What could go wrong' Game...Hearing his screams of agony had kept him entertained for a couple of days...but his bloodlust kept him from enjoying it properly!

Suddenly he felt a massive energy burst. He smirked. _Ha! I knew those ruffians wouldn't be able to resist an old fashioned treasure hunt!_ He cackled as he traced the energy back to the source-

 **BOOM!**

He was now in the room hovering over where the Pines family had just brought together the four Gemulet!

"HA! you fools have played right into my hands!" He shouts before reciting an incantation-

 **NO'W BE'FORE THE HOU'RS L'ATE! OPEN MY S'OUL AND SE'AL T'HEIR FATE!**

 **SK'IES T'URN B'LACK AND FORES'TS BLEED! ONE TRUE L'EADER NOW CAN LEA'D!**

 **REL'EASE TH'E SPIRIT! REL'EASE TH'E SPIRIT!**

He cackles as all four Gemulets merge together and fuse with him-

 **BOOM!**

 **GAH!**

Nathaniel screams as the Gemulets explode inside of him! "What's happening!? He demanded as his insides began to rip apart.

Dipper shook his head. "Dude, how gullible do you think we are? What you wanted us to do couldn't have been more obvious or cliche!" Tyrone nodded. "Yeah, we sat down with the Forest Guardians and together we figured out a way to rig the gems to destroy themselves and the person who tired to use them!"

Nathaniel didn't say anything...he was too busy melting into a puddle...

After taking his remains and throwing them into an incinerator, throwing the ashes to the wolves...then blow up the wolves for good measure...they went off to get lunch...and discuss the 'bedroom' situation.

"Mabel for the hundredth time! Were sorry! It was dark, and our beds looked exactly the same!" "You owe me a new bed!" Exclaims a queasy Mabel...

…...

"Finally! I finished it!" Exclaimed Trembly having eaten the White House. "You lose Santa!"

St. Nick sighed...but fulfilled his side of the bargain...Trembly was now the eternal president of the USA!

…...

Inside Nathaniel's hideout a boardgame begins to shake-

 **BOOM!**

It had exploded! And in it's ashes stood a black-knight. "Sorry kiddies, but Nathaniel was just a 'disc-one final boss!' Now we do things my way!" Shouts a newly empowered Wink...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	6. Chapter 6

Mabel! No more Smiley Dip! 2!: This again? ch.6

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

Dipper walked quietly through the forest...it had been three days...three days since The Mystery Shack gang, drunk on their victory boldy sought a new adventure...three days since they went into that bunker...three days since they were ambushed by the shape-shifter...three days...three days since Wendy was sent to intensive care...and he was told that she may never wake...and his son...his son had been lost...

Jeff looked up from his squirrel-bath. "Well, well, well. If it isn't-

 **GAH!**

 **RIP!**

Jeff suddenly found himself being yanked up by his neck and his arm ripped off. And his nuts are suddenly in a Viselike grip.

"Fire lilies! Where are they!?" Demanded Dipper...

…...

"I'm not leaving without them!" Shouted Dipper at the minotaurs while they screamed as the summoned mystic sulphuric acid clouds enveloped them...

…...

"I can do this all day!" Shouted Dipper as he broke yet another of Celestabellebethabelle's legs...

…...

Brandishing an explorers walking stick and a sack over his back...Dipper walked up to the hospital...leaving the burning wreckage of the entire Gravity Falls forest behind him...

None of his family and friends said anything as he walked past him and went into the room where Wendy was on life-support. He quickly kissed her and placed the flower on top of her...Then he began to sing...

 **Flower, gleam and glow  
Let your power shine  
Make the clock reverse  
Bring back what once was mine**

The flower began to glow...

 **Heal what has been hurt  
Change the fates' design**

Strings of energy began to swirl around Wendy...

 **Save what has been lost**  
 **Bring back what once was mine**

Bit by bit the damage was repaired...

 **What once was mine**

GASP!

Shouted Wendy as she sprung up in the bed fully healed. "WHO, WHAT, WHEN, WHERE, HOW!?" Shouted a disoriented Wendy. She looked around frantically. "Wha...the bunker...the Shape-shifter...The Axe! Wha- What happened!?"

Dippers joy for Wendy's revival was only overshadowed by the sorrow of what he was about to tell the women he loved.

"Wendy, I'll explain all that later...Look, I'm just going to come out and say this...our son-

"WHAT!? HOW'D I GET SO FAT!?" Dippers eye went wide as a panicked Wendy threw away the covers to reveal that yes, she was now very bloated. To this Dipper could only say: WAIT, WHAT!?...

…...

"Wait, so not only did that magic flower heal Wendy; but it also reanimated their child and speed up it's growth to being 8-months along?" Asked an amazed Stan as he and everyone else watched Wendy eat bowl after bowl of hospital ice cream.

"I'm sorry did you say 'magic flower'?" Asked a nearby doctor. "No, I said nosy doctor found dead in the desert." Said Stan darkly as Dan cracked his knuckles threateningly.

The doctor paled. "Carry on." He said flatly as he quickly walked away.

Dipper sighed as he looked toward Wendy. "Just so you all know...I've handed over all the journals to Stan for permanent safekeeping...and I'm giving up on adventuring."

Wendy gasped. "What!? But Dipper! You love that!" She exclaimed. Dipper nodded. "True...but I love you more"... Wendy can't help but smile and hug him...

 **GLOW!**

Everyone watched in amazement as Wendy's stomach glowed and her empty bowl magically refilled with ice cream!

For awhile no one spoke..."Soooo...I'm thinking I should get the journals back now and re-read them a bit." Said Dipper awkwardly. "Would you?" Asked Wendy hopefully...

…...

 **OMAKE: Deleted Scenes**

"Gravity Fall Network television! Sounds amazing!" Shouts Mabel as she turned on the TV.

She watched as Duck-tective solved cases-

 **BANG!**

Until Nathaniel Northwest shot him! "Surrender to me Pines family!"

 **GAH!**

Shouted Mabel as she quickly changed channels.

Sassica shakes her head. "Girl! Why you Ackin' so Cray-

 **BANG!**

Now Sassica was dead too! "There's no escape!" Shouted Nathaniel.

Mabel again changed channels...just in time to see Tiger Fist get shot!

"As you can see Mabel, I've taken over all 50 stations...You shan't be seeing any of your favorite shows until you submit. And if the rest of you couch potatoes have a problem with that...Talk to Mabel Pines." He said sinisterly...

 **Knock. Knock.**

Mabel walked to the door and opened it...Revealing a very disgruntled Grenda pointing a revolver at her.

"Mabel...Give him what he wants." She said darkly.

Mabel sighed. "Oh Grenda, not now. I'm not in the mood!" She shouts as she slams the door in her face and walks away.

The sounds of a girl stumbling can be heard...then a gunshot...then a scream...followed by a police siren.

"Uh, oh." said Grenda...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: The song is from Tangled**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


End file.
